dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajeev Bhagwati
'''Rajeev Bhagwati '''is a school friend of Spencer Wright, and, through Spencer, a friend of Billy Joe Cobra's. He has a sister named Shanilla. Thanks to one of Billy's old belts, he is one of the few people who can see Billy. Relations Unusually, Rajeev appears to be generally ignored by his classmates at Beverly Beverly High School. Spencer Rajeev is a very good friend of Spencer's. He is pretty much there whenever Spencer calls for him, and will stick up for Spencer if Principal Ponzi is being publicly cruel to him. As such, he is willing to help out his friends, if it doesn't conflict with his desire to not be bruised by Kleet or anything else he might find important. He is often seen assisting Spencer with his horror movie productions. He also offered to be Spencer's date for an awards show. However, it seems Rajeev does all these things for his own benefit, and not because it helps out Spencer. That's not to say that he doesn't care about Spencer - he just has other priorities. He does find it within himself to occasionally try and assist Billy with understanding Spencer, likely for the better of the friendship. Billy Billy and Rajeev seem to get along fine, as Billy helped him to use The Song to win Lolo's heart (without success), but, as seen in "Three's A Crowd", when Spencer is away they don't really connect with each other. Although the two of them have a lot in common, such as their shared love for dipping sauce and jeans shopping, they still don't feel comfortable alone in each other's company. Shanilla Rajeev seems to be on friendly enough terms with Shanilla. They have a very typical brother-sister type relationship, complete with bickering and mild teenage snark. Lolo Calorie Rajeev can be noted for his tremendous and obvious crush on Lolo Calorie, the richest girl at Beverly Beverly High. At school, he frequently tries to flirt with her, only to get rejected time after time again. When Lolo proves especially impervious to his romancing attempts (constantly), he gets Billy's or Spencer's help in wooing her. It never works due to Lolo's perpetual lack of interest. He likes Lolo so much, he is willing to put on a whole Bollywood-esque concert performace for her and temporarily abandon Spencer and Billy for the chance of spending time with her. It is unclear what exactly he likes about Lolo that makes him so head-over-heels in love with her. Rajeev was overjoyed to hear that Lolo "doesn't really hate him...somewhat", indicating that perhaps Lolo somewhat enjoys his advances. Hobbies Rajeev's primary interests are acting in Spencer's films, and attempting to woo Lolo Calorie. He also has a penchant for fashion, and prides himself on keeping up with the trends and being "in season", as seen in How to Impress Ladies. In School of Rockers, he chooses a standup comedy routine as his act during the annual Beverly Beverly High Talent Competition, possibly implying he regards comedy as a talent of his, and therefore an interest. In Three's A Crowd, he shows marked enthusiasm for an outdoor dipping sauce festival, but it is unknown if this ties into his interests in general, or if he was just hype to get food. He is also seen playing video games with Spencer on multiple occasions. Trivia *As seen in Billy's Achilles, Rajeev knows how to play the alphorn (though he seems to struggle with blowing into it for extended periods of time). Category:Character Category:Side Character Category:Males Category:Beverly Beverly High Students